Can Touch This
by Nicole08
Summary: A good deed can go a long way. ROMY
1. Chapter 1

Summary: A good deed can go a long way. ROMY.

Disclaimer: X-men belongs to Marvel, Stan Lee and the other creators.

**~CHAPTER 1~**

She had told Kitty to go ahead without her and tell the others not to wait. There was no point in all of them having to suffer through an extra hour at school when she was the one that messed up. She would have to get through detention alone. But that was perfectly fine because Rogue wanted to walk back to the mansion today. She wanted to be alone with her thoughts, and sitting in Scotts crowded car with Kitty and Kurt's constant arguments would make it kind of hard. Today her thoughts were something she had to sort out, and she would begin doing it in detention. She couldn't think of a better place then there. You have to be optimistic right? But then again, optimism wasn't Rouge's strong suit; or really, any kind of suit for her at all. But nonetheless here she was in detention, so she had better make good use of it.

It did not bother her that she had gotten detention, what bothered her was how she had gotten detention. How indeed? Simply put, the how was because she had seen him again. This time it was during 6th period, which was a new one for him. Usually he would be seen leaning against a light pole haphazardly after school or against the flag pole during lunch time or even against the building in the mornings as she entered the school grounds acting as if it was the most natural place for him to be; as if he belonged there. If he spoke it was but a few words. But words didn't seem to be his objective; it seemed that he came only for his eyes to do the work. His eyes were all the conversation he needed.

Rogue had not been paying attention to the day's history lesson as usual (an unspoken 6th period norm). Her mind was far away from the endless battles of World War II when she suddenly got the strangest feeling that someone was watching her. All the other young minds in the class seemed to be either listening to the monotone voice of the teacher or had their eyes elsewhere; anywhere and everywhere, but not on her. And yet, she could feel someone starring. When she was turning her head to look around the room, she caught site of the observer; a tall lanky figure who was standing outside the class room, not too far from the window. She turned her full attention towards the big plate of glass next to her desk and met the full force of a pair of red on black eyes that could only belong to Remy LeBeau.

Rogue had no choice but to be captivated by the intensity of his hypnotic gaze. It was like she had been ensnared by a hunter who was after the rarest of creatures. And upon realizing he had captured his target of interest, a jolt of lightning shot through him causing his body to suddenly stiffen.

Remy's body became erect with such a sharpness that Rouge felt the snap of it from where she sat. He abandoned his ever leaning position against the tree and took a step towards her, his eyes never leaving hers. Rogue started leaning in towards the window as if she was being pulled towards him by an invisible thread.

He stopped suddenly, now in close proximity to the window and to Rogue, and Rogue in close proximity to the window and to him. Nothing else seemed to exist but the two of them as they seemed to be linked together by the same chain. How long was she in this position she knew not. Rogue only knew that she did not want to look away, she could not look away.

The right side of Remy's mouth slanted up, showcasing a smile complete with charm and overflowing with intoxication. Pure sexiness seeped from every pore of his body, crying out for Rogue's attention and begging for a response. He tilted his head slightly to the side, licking his lips as he did, as if tasting her presence before him, and enjoying the flavor. His eyes were intense, his face was alluring, his smile was beckoning and his body language communicated aching desire.

He _wanted_ her.

Rogue thought she was about to fall out of her chair, knocked down by the intensity of his look, his gaze, his posture, his…….. desire. Her knuckles tightly gripped her desk as she tried to steady herself. What the hell was wrong with her? It was just Remy. She'd seen him dozens of times. And during those times, yes, her breath would catch in her throat, and butterflies filled her stomach, but never anything to this extent, to this magnitude. She could feel heat building up in her chest and her breaths become shallower.

She unconsciously leaned even closer to the window, her nose just an inch from pressing up against the glass. She had to get closer to him. At this moment she wished she had Kitty's powers so she could phase right through the window, run to him and loose herself in his embrace. She had never felt this way before, never such a surge of want and desire.

She had to get outside.

The teachers thick yard stick came crashing down on the empty desk beside Rogue, with a loud _SMACK! _All connection with Remy was instantly broken as Rogues body jolted free, startled from the noise. Laughter erupted from the class as Rouge's confused, surprised and embarrassed flushed face shifted around the class and landed on the teacher.

"Glad to see you're back with us," the teacher said in a serious tone. The annoyed look on his face signaled to Rogue that this time she was really in for it. This wasn't the first time she had been caught not paying attention in 6th period. "Now could you please inform the class of what we were just discussing?"

Crap.

"Umm….. well, you were……"

Her eyes quickly shifted towards Kitty who was mouthing something to her, but Rogue absolutely sucked at lip reading.

"Ah um………"

She couldn't even think properly at the moment, all coherent thought had been wiped clean. What class was this again?

"Well, see, you um……."

"I'm sorry but that's incorrect. Looks like the only way to break this habit of yours is to give you the opportunity to daydream all you want; starting today, in detention." And almost as if on cue, the bell rang, indicating the end of the school day. The students hurriedly flung their books in their bags and took off toward the door. Kitty had been the only one who stayed behind along with Rogue and the professor. Rogue quickly looked to the window as Kitty was walking to her desk. Remy was gone.

x~~~x~~~x

So that was the how part. How she had ended up in the hard desk near the window for – how long had it been? She looked at the clock on the wall – 50 minutes after the bell had rung. She looked at the teacher sitting at his desk, his eyes alternating from Mondays quiz to the answer key next to him.

Her eyes traveled around the empty room and empty desks. The room looked bigger without all the students jammed in it. The desks were so close that the students were like sardines in a can. That was one of the reasons why Rogue had decided to sit in an outside row and near a window. She wanted to be able to scoot her desk as far from the other students as possible. She didn't like to be so close to people, and the way the desks were arranged, it was too close for her liking.

And the window was her escape. It was the perfect passport into an exciting world where she could be and do anything she wanted. Not to mention, sitting by the window gave her the perfect opportunity to notice a specific guy who randomly would pop up on school grounds during one of her periods.

She turned her attention back to the window and to the exact spot that Remy had been standing in less than an hour ago. She let out a sigh but caught herself in the middle of it. Again, she had to ask herself, 'What the hell is wrong with me?' He had caused her to be here in detention, she should be mad at the guy. But instead, here she was sighing and swooning and wishing that he would come back. She didn't understand it; didn't understand it at all.

But she could not forget the way he had looked at her and the way it had made her feel. She could never imagine that a guy would ever look at her like Remy had, that a guy would _want_ to look at her like Remy had.

What was wrong with him? He knew what her powers were; he knew what she could do. And yet….yet, he had been standing right there in that spot, less than an hour ago and looking at her the way that he was.

She turned her face away from the window in frustration and rested her forehead on her hands, propped up by her elbows on the desk. This whole thing was very stupid. It was stupid of him to keep showing up at school, and it was really stupid for him to keep starring at her, especially like he did today, but the stupidest thing of all was that she liked it.

Stupid, stupid stupid! Nothing good could come from all of this stupidity, so why even go through it. Why continue it? Why was he doing it? WHY?!

Rogue let out a frustrated grunt, that caused the professors head to pop up from the red stained quiz in front of him. He flipped out his pocket watch from his pants pocket. "Looks like it's been an hour Rogue. You may leave now."

She grabbed her notebook and walked out of the room, the question of 'why' still circling above her head. But deep down, she knew why. She knew exactly why he would show up at school. She knew exactly why he would stare. She knew exactly why he looked at her the way he did. She knew why because she felt the same way he did. She knew why because…….. she wanted him too.

__________________________

_AN: Well, that's the end of the first chapter, let me know what you think. This story will not be more than 5 chapters (if that). I'll try to get the next chapter posted this week, and I hoped you enjoyed this first part! _


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: X-men belongs to Marvel, Stan Lee and the other creators.

_AN: First of all I have to say THANK YOU so much to everyone that left a review. You guys made me feel all warm inside, and I'm really glad people are enjoying the story. But at the same time, it makes me nervous about this next chapter. Hope you guys won't think it's too silly, but this is the idea that popped into my head that made me start writing the story in the first place. That being said, round two……read._

**~CHAPTER 2 ~ **

The light breeze brushed through her hair, mixing the white bangs within the brown. Rogue was glad to be outside and out of that classroom. It was getting too stuffy in there, and besides, she liked being out in the open air.

The leaves were beginning to change and she knew that in the upcoming weeks it would be getting a little colder. She loved the fall; it was her favorite time of the year. It was by far the perfect kind of weather. Not too hot and not too cold, which was exactly how she liked it. Fall was very outfit friendly for her.

Summers were by far the worst. Long sleeves were not very agreeable with heat. Winters wouldn't be so bad if she could always stay outside, because once you go inside any building during the winter, the heat would be at full blast. So the happy medium for multiple layers of clothing was fall.

She was glad that it would be here soon along with the colder weather. Perhaps the cold would keep a certain someone away from school so she wouldn't see him so often. Perhaps when winter comes he'll just go into hibernation she thought. That would work out perfectly for her because if she didn't see him then she wouldn't have to think about him.

The first thing she would do when she got to the mansion would be to lock herself in her and Kitty's room (Kitty could just phase through the door anyway), and put on her headphones with the volume cranked up so that she wouldn't be able to hear any thoughts about the stupid Cajun. The stupid Cajun she couldn't be with. The stupid Cajun she would never be able to touch.

Touch. Thanks to her mutant powers, touch was beyond her grasp. Welcome to the wonderful world of mutant life she thought.

Rogue angrily kicked at a rock on the ground and saw that her shoe was untied. While bending down to tie it she noticed that there was an old woman on the other side of the street who was rummaging through the dumpster. Man, and I thought my life was messed up, thought Rogue. True, she couldn't touch another human being without gloves on, but at least she wasn't so hungry that she would have to dig through trash for food. She felt bad for the woman and a slightly guilty for complaining so much about her own life.

As she stood up two older boys rushed passed her and in their hurry knocked her over in the process, causing her to crash into a pair of garbage cans. "Hey!" she yelled as the trash lids fell to the pavement. The boys kept going, not even pausing to apologize. "Watch where you going, jerks!" But they didn't even hear. They were heading towards their red sports car that was parked up ahead.

Rogue stood up knocking the orange peels and tattered pieces of newspaper off her clothes. If she ever saw those two guys again she would give them a piece of her mind. She looked up as she heard the roar of the engine of the red sports car belonging to those very same jerks, which was now speeding down the street in her direction. She drew her attention to the road, and there was that old woman halfway across the street, not even aware of the oncoming danger.

There wasn't even time for Rogue to yell for the woman to move, or for the boys to stop the car or, heaven forbid, watch where they were going. There was only time for her to sprint out into the street and shove the woman out of the way, colliding into her body and pushing her to safety just before the car ran into them at full speed. Rogue found herself once again on the pavement but instead of being on top of trash, now she was on top of an old woman; an old woman who was groaning.

Rogue quickly rolled over. "Oh, Ah'm sorry. Are you alright? You're not hurt are you?" Rogue stretched her hand out to help the woman sit up.

"Yes deary, I'm fine. No harm done to this old body of mine." She accepted Rogues hand and allowed her to help her sit up.

"That car coulda killed you."

"Don't know about that deary. It could have tired, but I'm a tough old bird," she said smiling, displaying a surprisingly good looking set of teeth.

Rogue helped the old woman to her feet. "Yeah. Well, Ah'm glad to see that you're alright. But you may want to be more careful from now on."

"Yes. I will have to do that won't I?" she said looking rather intriguingly at Rogue.

Rogue let her eyes wander to the old tattered clothes on the woman before her. She didn't' mean to stare, but she couldn't help it. She brought her eyes back up to the woman's face. "Is there anything Ah can do to for you?" she asked sincerely.

The woman nearly laughed. "Child, you just pushed me out the way of a car, don't you think that was enough for one day? Besides, I think I should maybe do something for you."

"What? Oh, no it's really alright. Ah was just doing what anyone would of done." Or rather, what any X-men would have done, she thought.

"Well, I don't know too many mutants that would risk their life to save an old woman, so excuse me if I think that's pretty special."

Rouge gave the woman a surprised look. "How did you know Ah was a mutant?"

The woman smiled. "Simple. Because I'm a mutant too and I can tell who other mutants are. Well, that among other things."

"Oh." Rogue wondered what else this woman could tell.

"Well, I can tell that you go to that school of Xavier's and that you had a lot on your mind right before you pushed me out the way of that car."

Oh great. A mind reader, another mutant to get inside mah head. Wonder if this is an older version of what little miss perfect would be like? She thought.

The old woman chuckled. "Jean Grey huh? She's been with Xavier for quite some time. But I think she's got quite a ways to go before making it to my level."

Rogue blushed. She really had to work on her mental shields. "Ah'm sorry Ah really didn't mean –"

"No, it's quite alright. After all these years, you would think that I would have learned not to eavesdrop on people's thoughts. But like they say, you can't teach an old dog new tricks."

"Right. Well, Ah'm glad that you're alright and that Ah was able to help." Since the woman was obviously fine, Rogue's job was done and she was about to turn and walk away, but the lady called out to her.

"Hey, hold up now. I was serious about what I said before. About doing something for you, or rather giving you something."

"That's very kind of you, but really, it's alright. It wasn't really a big deal, and being an X-men, it was kinda my job."

"Well, job or not, doesn't change the fact of what you did. And to show how grateful I am, I'm prepared to give you something that you've always wanted." The woman smiled knowingly at Rogue.

But Rogue was confused. There was only one thing that she had always wanted, at least ever since the crazy night at the party when she first discovered that she was a mutant. But what she wanted was impossible. It could never happen. And even though the professor said he would try to help her, she knew that the chance for her wish to become a reality was a million to one. She had faced facts a long time ago and had accepted her fate.

The old woman heard the battle going on in Rogue's head, but she stared at her in such a way as if she could see it happening as well. "Child," her voice was clam, yet firm. "Look at me."

Rogue brought her eyes to the old woman's face.

"I know what you're thinking right now, and I know what you want. I believe in having good deeds being rewarded, and I am prepared to reward you for your good deed. You've done something for me, and now I want to do something for you."

This had to be a dream because things like this just don't happen. At least, not to me, thought Rogue. This old lady couldn't be serious, she just couldn't be.

The woman remained patient and still calm yet firm. "Oh, but I am. But it's up to you if you want what I'm prepared to give you or not."

Was it truly possible? Rogue's mouth felt as dry as a desert, and when she opened up her mouth to say something no words came out. Was it really possible? She tried again, and this time words did come, although unsteady and almost as a whisper. "You can…..you can, make it so Ah can……can touch people?"

The old woman smiled. "Yes." But after hearing Rogue's thoughts quickly added, "but not forever. Just for 6 hours or so. The longest I can give you is until ten o'clock tonight."

Rogue was speechless. Well, at least verbally. Her brain on the other hand was talking at 100 words per minute.

The old woman was amused at the thoughts that played in Rogue's mind. "How you ask? Let's just say that my mutant powers go beyond that of reading minds."

Rogue nodded her head in understandment, still not able to form words out loud yet.

"So, I gather you want what I'm prepared to offer you then?"

Rogue choked on the knot n her throat and bobbed her head up and down.

"You have to say it child, out loud."

Rogue couldn't take her eyes off the woman the moment she had realized that she was serious about what she claimed she could do. And somehow Rogue believed her. Somehow she knew that she was telling the truth. She knew that she was capable of this impossibility that she claimed. She was going to make it so that she could touch people. Rogue would really be able to touch. Albeit, only till 10pm tonight, but still, the fact that she would be able to touch was worth it. No matter what time limit was attached to it. She would be able to touch!

"Yes. Yes, Ah want you to do it. Ah want you to take away mah powers."

The woman nodded her head, confirming Rogue's request. She closed her old sagging eyelids for what appeared to be about 20 seconds and then suddenly they snapped open. And with one word the process was complete. "Done."

Rogue blinked a few times, wondering if she had missed something. She didn't feel any different and it didn't seem like the woman had done anything. Let alone being done. How could she be done when she hadn't even started? Rogue voiced her concern. "So, that's it?"

"Yes, that's it." The woman turned , ready to leave since now her work was done.

"Hey, wait a minute!"

The woman stopped and faced Rogue once again.

"Ah thought you said you would make it so Ah could touch people?"

The woman looked at her with amusing eyes. "I did and you can."

Rogue returned her gaze with a doubtful look, "but Ah don't feel any different?"

"You young people are all the same. Won't believe anything until you see it." She walked toward Rogue, now standing right in front of her with an outstretched hand. "Here."

Rogue took a step back. "What?"

The old woman sighed. "We're doing a test run."

"Test run?"

"Yes, on me. Now touch my hand and see if I was telling the truth or not?"

Maybe this woman was crazy. Or maybe Rogue was the crazy one for being sucked into all of this. But crazy or not, she couldn't stop her feet from moving closer to the woman. And she could not stop herself from slipping her glove off. But she did stop herself as her fingers paused in midair, hovering over the woman's exposed flesh.

She met the odd pair of grey eyes and the woman saw the jumbled mess that lurked behind Rogue's mind; an entanglement of fear, confusion, doubt, curiosity and guilt.

"Rogue, Don't be afraid." The words rolled off the woman's tongue smoothly like water flowing in a stream. Those words dispersed all negative thoughts in Rogue's mind. Those words gave her the confidence she needed. And with those words, Rogues fingers made contact with the outstretched hand before her.

____________________________________

_AN: Well, there you have it. Bet you didn't see this coming huh? Guess the title is becoming a little clearer now. But It'll become crystal clear in the last chapter. I hope I've further peeked your interest and that you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think. _


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: X-men belongs to Marvel, Stan Lee and the other creators.

**~Chapter 3~ **

She burst through the mansion door, flinging it open so hard the door knob received a slight crack to its surface, when it bashed into the cement building. Rogue flew past all the surprised faces and curious gestures and ran smack dab into Wolverine, nearly loosing her balance and falling to the floor.

"Whoa there stripes. Where's the fire?"

Rogue couldn't hide the smile on her face, but was not ready to reveal to her favorite X-man her newfound ability. "Ah'm sorry Wolverine, it's just really important that Ah find Kitty." And with that she left just as quickly as she had come before he could say anything else. She bounded up the steps taking them two at a time before she disappeared around the corner to the room she and Kitty shared.

Wolverine stared after her not knowing what to think. He had noticed her gloveless right hand, which was rather odd for Rogue. But he shrugged it off, continuing with the task he had at hand.

Rogue's loud entrance almost made Kitty drop the magazine she was reading. "Rogue, what in the world –"

"Kitty, look!" she shouted while running across the room towards the startled girl on the bed. Rogue was the exact image of a crazy person as she leaped towards Kitty with her ungloved hand outstretched. Kitty's eyes nearly popped out of her head as Rogue tackled her on the bed like a charging football player, causing them both to crash to the floor.

"Rogue, like, what the hell! You can't just go attacking people out of the blue like that. What's your problem! And get off of me, you're heavy! And to think that I was going to wait for you after school. Wouldya let go of my arm! I swear, if you made me break my–"

Kitty instantly stopped her tirade, as she noticed the secure grip Rogue had on her arm. But it wasn't the grip that made Kitty speechless; it was the fact that the grip she held was done without the use of gloves. It was Rogue's bare hand that held Kitty's arm. Rogue was touching Kitty and not draining her energy. Rogue was touching, actually touching! Kitty stared dumbfounded at Rogue's hand, which still grasped her arm. She saw it, she felt it, but she still couldn't believe it. Kitty slowly stretched a shaky finger towards Rogue's hand and lightly touched it. Nothing. The thick cloud of unbelief was beginning to dissipate from behind Kitty's eyes. She raised her head to look at Rogue.

The smile on Rogue's face was priceless. She shrugged her shoulders, like the fact that she could now touch was not a big deal, and calmly added, "surprise."

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Now it was Kitty who attacked Rogue, overcome by sheer excitement and joy for her friend. She knocked Rogue backwards and urgently groped her hand while all the time screaming.

Rogue yanked her hand away. "Kitty, would you stop!"

Kitty screamed yet again and then jumped up to commence her very animated happy dance, while screaming and yelling, "Rogue can touch! Rogue can touch! Yes! Yes!"

Suddenly the bedroom door opened and a concerned Storm poked her head in. "Is everything alright in here? I heard, screaming, lots of screaming."

"Storm! Rogue can –ouch!"

A rather large book hit Kitty smack dab on her shoulder, cutting off her sentence. Rogue immediately stood up and took over the explanation.

"Everythins fine Storm. Kitty was just getting overly excited. You know, girl talk and such."

"Well, as long as you girls are fine. And Kitty?"

Kitty looked over at Storm, rubbing her bruised arm. "Hmmm?"

"Tone it a down a bit."

"Sure thing Storm."

Once the door closed Kitty picked up the closest object she could find, and threw it at Rogue with her good arm. Rogue easily dodged it. "What you do that for?" hissed Kitty.

"Ah'm sorry Kitty, but Ah didn't want you telling Storm about mah powers being gone. Ya can't tell anyone."

"Why not? she asked, still a little mad. "It's not like you can keep it a secret for long. They're going to eventually find out."

Rogue sat down on the edge of her bed. "Ah'm only going to be like this till ten o'clock tonight."

"What? Rogue what are you talking about? Cause, you're really not making any sense."

Rogue sighed in frustration and relayed the whole crazy story to Kitty.

When she was done, Kitty just stood there, her eyes never leaving Rogue. She stood there for a full 30 seconds.

Growing impatient, "Would you say something Kitty."

"Uhmmm, you have until 10 right?"

Rogue nodded her head. "Yeah, so?"

"So, like, why are you still here?"

"Excuse me?"

Kitty let out an exasperated sigh and took a seat next to her friend calmly seated on the bed. "You can touch right?"

"Yeah."

"You can touch without draining someone's power."

"Yeah Kitty, we've been over this," frustration in her voice.

"Well, isn't there a certain someone that you want to touch?" A smile crept to her face. "A certain Acolyte maybe?"

Rogue could not stop herself from blushing. "Ah don't know what you're talking about."

Kitty jumped off the bed in annoyance. "Oh, come on Rogue. It's obvious you like the guy, and he obviously likes you. Everytime I see the him he's always starring mindlessly at you. And need I remind you about the reason why you got detention today? You two were practically making out with your eyes."

Rogue's face turned beat red, "We were not!"

"Well, the evidence tends to say otherwise."

Rogue shifted her eyes to the floor, not knowing what to say to disprove Kitty.

"Look, all I'm saying is that his actions and your actions further proves that I'm right." Kitty waited for her to respond. "You might as well admit it," pushed Kitty.

Rogue continued to be quiet.

"Rogue!"

Her head snapped up, "Alright, Alright! I do like him, okay!" she appeared as if the words pained her to say. She scooted further back onto her bed and pulled her knees to her chest. "Ah do want to…..to, touch him. But what am Ah suppose to do? Go over there knock on his door and say, 'hey Remy. Just so you know, Ah can touch people now without the possibility of killing them, but only until 10pm tonight. So, we should touch.' Ah don't think that would go too well."

"Or," added Kitty. "We could paint a billboard over the mansion that says, 'Free touches from Rogue, down her!'"

Rogue gave her an evil glare.

Kitty gave her an apologetic look, "Sorry, bad joke."

Rogue let out an exasperated puff of air and fell back on her bed, her hands covering her face. "And Ah thought being able to touch was supposed to make me feel good, not more frustrated."

Kitty really felt for her friend. This was Rogue's opportunity to be able to be able to live a regular life for just for one night. To be able to get close to the one guy she's been wanting to get close to for who knows how long. This is something that Rogue needed and that she deserved. It was finally time for Rogue to have a piece of normality, even for just a few hours. Kitty reached out to her friend.

"Don't worry Rogue, I've got a plan."

________________________________

_AN: Many thanks again to all who reviewed and I'm really glad that you guys are enjoying the story. You make it all worth the effort! _


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: X-men belongs to Marvel, Stan Lee and the other creators.

**~CHAPTER 4 ~ **

**7:38pm**

He lay atop his bed with his hands folded behind his head and eyes pointed towards the ceiling. The darkness of the room and guilt were his only company. He had gotten her into trouble at school and had just left her. Why did he do that?

He had seen how angry the teacher looked, and figured that she would most likely get detention. But it's not like he could have done anything anyway. And plus, he hadn't _meant_ to get her into trouble. It just kind of happened. He had been hanging around her classrooms and the school for some time now, with the sole purpose of seeing her. Of course he had every excuse in the world to cover up that fact, but he knew the true reason why he was drawn to that place of higher learning. He knew that it was only for her, only to catch a glimpse of Rogue.

He hadn't even remembered when it had started, because it now seemed like regular routine. He would make sure he was there before the first morning bell, knew the general schedule of her classes and would pop by during certain periods, and was faithfully there when school ended.

He had never gone through so much trouble in order to see a femme. But there was something about Rogue that drew him in. Something he did not understand and could not explain. He just knew that it was there and it existed.

But from all the days that he had seen her and watched her surreptitiously, never had she reacted to him as she did today. Sure, at first she would give him confused looks, and then they became intrigued glances, and only lately he thought he may have caught one or two dreamy gazes. But today, today was something that brought them into new territory; something that that he had not expected. Today she looked at him with a hunger in her eyes that demanded for him to satisfy her need. It was almost unnerving to his senses. He had never been more turned on by merely looking at a person then he was today.

He had to go see her. To make sure she wasn't angry at him and that he didn't cause her too much trouble. And he knew that he had to talk to her. Perhaps that would help with figuring out what had happened between them today and what was happening to him.

x~~~x~~~x

**7:45pm**

"Kitty, Ah don't know about this." Rogue's shaky voice cut through the thick air. Her and Kitty were stooped down behind some bushes, several yards away from the house inhabited by Magneto's Acolytes.

"Rogue, now's not the time to chicken out. Besides, we're already here. There's no reason to be afraid."

"Ah'm not afraid," Rouge snapped. "Ah'm just not sure that this is a good idea. Maybe, we should come back another time."

"There won't be another time Rogue! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity and you have to take advantage of it." Her eyes quickly diverted to her wrist watch, "besides it's almost time that they'll all be eating dinner, the perfect time for us to sneak in."

The eager younger girl was right, and Rogue hated to admit it. It was either now or never. Now that she thought about it, it was actually amusing. Kitty's mission impossible would have been pretty funny, if Rogue herself hadn't been the comrade on the mission. She clutched her long coat tighter, retying the tie securely in the front and stood up ensuring no dirt was on the fabric. She still couldn't believe she had let Kitty pick out her outfit and do her makeup. What was she thinking? She had felt like some kind of dress up Barbie under the hands of Frankenstein's creator, which is probably why the whole process took so long. But once Kitty had finished the glamorizing process and Rogue had looked in the mirror at the end result, she knew that it was all worth it. This was her one chance to touch and she would make it count. She was ready.

"Let's do this."

"Now you're talking!" Kitty jumped up excitedly and grabbed Rogue's hand, pulling her anxiously towards the front door of the Acolyte's house. She didn't' even take the time to pause as she phased herself and Rogue straight through the door. There was no turning back now.

Thankfully, the front hallway and doorway were empty. Actually they would have thought the whole house was empty, or rather abandoned due to the awful mess of the place. But the shouts coming from the kitchen proved that the house was inhabited.

"Toad! Get away from the pot! And what the hell are you wearing?" Lance's voice echoed out.

"My latest threads man, you like them?"

"You look like you're about to fly away in those purple balloon pants. This isn't the 80's."

"I'm bringing them back man, I'm bringing them back," replied Toad proudly.

"Why don't you go into your closet and bring back some clothes from this decade," shot Lance as their bickering continued.

"Come on Rogue," Kitty whispered. The two X-men treaded down the hallway with soundless steps.

Rogue waited until they had gone around the corner, "How do you know where his room is?"

"I don't." Kitty paused by the wall that they stood near and phased through, half her face disappearing through the sheetrock. "Nope, it's not this one." She said as her face repapered before Rogue.

"Kitty!" Rogue hissed.

"What?" she asked innocently. "How else do you expect me to find his room?"

Rogue was beginning to panic, "I thought you had a plan?"

"I got us in here didn't I?"

"But now that we're in, what next?"

"All we have to do is—"

They both stopped at the sound of the noisy set of footsteps coming towards them.

"Quick, in here." Kitty yanked Rogue and they both phased through the wall, just as Toad turned the corner and headed for the stairs.

"Gambit! Hey Gambit!" There was no reply and Toad bounded up the steps to Remys room.

Kitty poked her head out of the wall before phasing back out into the open with Rogue behind her. "Looks like we've just been shown the way."

Rogue felt the butterflies in her stomach increase their flapping as Kitty dragged her on. Soon she would be in Remy's room, and after that…..well, she didn't really know what would happen after that.

The girls could see Toad from the bottom of the steps and stayed in the corner by the railing, watching and waiting. Toad pounded on the wooden door in front of him. "Hey Gambit! Food's ready. Gambit!"

The door opened, revealing Remy's tall figure. "No need to shout mon ami." Remy stopped as an eyebrow rose on his handsome face. "Dis be your latest trend to get de women, non?"

Toad smiled thinking his latest fashion statement had the approval of the leader of the Acolytes. "Think it'll work?"

"If you find de women who like purple, mebbe."

"Right," he nodded in agreement. "Oh, Lance says if you want some food come down now."

"Non, not tonight, mebbe later." Tonight Remy had more important things to do then suffer through Lance's cooking. Tonight he had a date with a particular Southern Belle.

Toad turned and descended the stairs, the baggy material of his purple pants swooshed together the whole way down. He disappeared around the corner, heading towards the aroma ascending from the kitchen.

Kitty shoved Rogue up the first step the moment Toad was out of sight.

"Kitty! You don't have to push me like Ah'm a sack of flour. Ah need to go at my own pace."

"Okay, okay, I was just trying to help. Go get him Rogue. And I expect a full report when you get back."

"Thanks Kitty."

Kitty smiled, "Anytime."

Rogue turned back to the steps but Kitty grabbed her hand. "Wait, hold up a sec," Kitty reached p and fluffed Rogue's hair as if it was her first day of school and she wanted her to make a good impression.

Rogue pulled her had back out of Kitty's reach, and sneered through her teeth, "Kitty, would you stop."

Kitty let out a small squeal, "go get him Rogue." She then turned and headed back in the direction they had come in.

Rogue was now alone.

She slowly made her way to the top of the stairs, her beating heart intensifying as she climbed each step. Moment of truth she thought, as she now stood at the threshold that separated her from Remy. She lifted a shaky hand and rushed the remainder of her fleeting courage to the surface, allowing her to make three solid knocks on his door.

__________________________________

_AN: Sorry for another short chapter guys (Chefz, promise the next chapter will be longer), but I had to stop it here, cuz I need a little time to work on this last chapter (chalk full of Romyness!) but I still wanted to give you guys something to read. But no worries, the next and final chapter will be posted no later than Thursday. Just to pre-warn you, I foresee it getting pretty steamy (hope I don't bust through the T rating). But what do you expect, Gambit alone with a touchable Rogue, what sort of things do you think will happen, hmmm, I wonder………_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: X-men belongs to Marvel, Stan Lee and the other creators.

_AN: Well, I had to edit it a few times, but I think it's still within the T rating. Guess I'll save all my other wild ideas for another fic, lol. Anyway, on with the show! (Jamie Hook, this is for you.)_

**~CHAPTER 5~**

**8:10pm**

Remy had just shrugged on his trench coat when he heard the knocking at his door. What did that Toad want now? he thought as he took a few long strides across the room. He swung the door open hurriedly, ready to get rid of whoever was there so that he would be free to leave. But the sight that greeted him nearly took his breath away. Here he was about to go and seek her out, and the angel that went by the name of Rogue was standing in front of him.

She looked absolutely beautiful.

"Rogue," he choked out.

The surprised look on his face gave her confidence. "May Ah come in?"

"Qui," he managed to get out while moving to the side of the door, ushering her in. He had to regain his composure and get more than one word answers out. He ran his fingers through his thick mass of hair, trying to regain his cool and put some sense into this current situation.

Rogue sauntered around the room, observing the neatness of everything around her. She finally turned to look at Remy who was still standing motionless by the door with his hand running through his hair. She didn't know why, but she no longer felt nervous – she actually felt quite the opposite. She knew that she had thrown him for a loop by showing up at his door, and she felt like she had the upper hand in this situation. Anything could happen tonight.

"Were you going somewhere street rat?" she asked, noticing he had on his forever wearing trench coat.

He smiled at the familiar nick name she had dubbed him and fell back into his confident air. "Actually chere, Remy was just on his way to see you." The surprised look on her face was priceless. "But, looks like you beat me to it," he said giving her a charming smile.

For the first time he realized that she was wearing a long black coat, tied securely at her mid section. But that wasn't really odd, what was odd was that she wasn't wearing any gloves. He couldn't ever recall her not having on her infamous black gloves. Interesting indeed. He walked towards her.

Okay, so Rogue had been comfortable when she first came in and felt like she had the upper hand when she had caught Remy off guard by showing up at his door. Well all that was forgotten now as he came gliding towards her, embodying such a degree of hotness that it was almost provocative. All of her comfort went out the window and was replaced my nervousness and the all too familiar flapping of butterflies against her stomach.

"Not dat I mine chere, but what are you doin' here anyway?" he asked in between graceful strides.

"Well, Ah…… Ah ……Ah wanted to talk to you" she said taking a small step back.

Remy was face to face with her now. "I wanted to talk to you too. Hope I didn't get you into too much trouble today." He said with sincerity in his voice.

Any past anger she felt about that whole detention situation instantly vanished. "No, nothing Ah couldn't handle. It was only detention."

He leaned in closer, inches from her face, "Well how bout I make it up to you," he suggested with a gleam in his eye.

Rogue took another step backwards as her breath caught in her throat. Why was she backing up? Why was she suddenly afraid? She knew she wouldn't absorb his energy if he tried to kiss her or touch her. She knew she wouldn't hurt him, and yet….. she was afraid. For the third time today she had to ask herself, 'what the hell is wrong with you?'

Remy read the nervousness on her face and saw the confusion in her eyes. "What's wrong Rogue?"

"Remy, Ah….." You idiot! Touch him! Touch him! That's why you're here, that's the point of all of this, she inwardly screamed at herself. She looked at the floor for a moment, trying to collect her thoughts. As much as she wanted to tell him about her powers, she wanted to get some answers first. She slowly lifted her eyes to his face, "What happened today? At school?" she asked almost shyly.

His facial expression softened, giving her a coy smile. "What you mean chere?"

Rogue didn't quite know how to put it into words. She stood there quietly for a moment trying to find the proper word to use. "Was it…… real?"

Remy looked at her with piercing eyes, knowing full well what she was asking. He closed the gap between them and tenderly moved a stray white bang from her eyes, so he could have full access to the green pools he so easily could get lost in. He couldn't stop himself from saying the words that tumbled out of his mouth.

"Rogue, it was more than real. You've got a hold on dis here Cajun, stronger den anyone's had before. Whenever I'm in your presence, I'm drawn to you. Either my eyes, my body and even……my heart. Is dat real enough for you?"

Rogue could not breathe, completely overwhelmed from his honesty, sincerity, closeness and her stirring emotions.

Remy's head dipped down, as his lips slowly descended towards hers. He knew that the slightest graze of his lips on Rogue's skin would knock him out cold, but he didn't care. Any manner of unconsciousness was worth a kiss from the beloved creature in front of him.

Their lips found each other in the sweetest of kisses; tender, pure and loving. As he pulled back, Remy looked at Rogue with wide eyes. He was still conscious! He had kissed Rogue and she didn't drain his energy! "Rogue, you're powers?" The words dripped with disbelief coating each letter.

Her smile nearly lit up the room. "Consider them turned off for the moment. That is until, 10 tonight."

He starred at her dumbfounded. How was this possible?

He was suddenly distracted from his thoughts and confusion by the gentle touch of her hand on his cheek. Her soft skin lay on his with no barrier in between. All of a sudden the 'how' had no importance to him; but only the 'now.' His eyes shifted to the clock on the wall. 8:27pm.

"Til 10?" he breathed.

"Til 10," she confirmed.

Their bodies crashed together as if they were two magnets of opposing poles, as Remy's lips urgently sought after hers. His tongue demanded access into her mouth and she granted it with full approval, relishing in the feeling of the dance their tongues performed. Her fingers became entangled in his hair as she pulled his head closer, wanting to taste more of him.

His right hand held her waist firmly, pulling her coat clad body as close to him as possible, while his left hand ran up and down her back. Rogue broke the kiss, finding the need of oxygen to be a necessity. Just as she was about to catch her breath, she felt it wisped out of her again as Remy's lips found themselves on her neck. She leaned her head back, giving him full access to his exploration, as she struggled to keep her knees from giving out beneath her.

He kissed his way down her neck leaving trails of fire behind, but was halted by the collar of her coat. It had to come off. His hands moved to her coat tie, and hastily undid the loose knot. The coat slid off her shoulders and onto the floor, revealing a sight that made Remy's heart skip a beat. "Mon Dieu."

Rouge wore the sexist red dress he had ever seen. It was a strapless, short masterpiece that accented all of her curves in the right places. He knew that he would never see anyone more stunning. He cupped her check in his hand and stroked it tenderly. "You're so beautiful."

Rogue felt herself lost in his gaze as she felt her cheek blush underneath his hand, adding to the enticement of the flush of her face and kiss swollen lips. She never imagined that she would be in a position such as this. Starring into the eyes of Remy LeBeau, hearing his heart warming words, and knowing what it felt like to have his lips upon hers. She marveled in what his touch did to her and she needed more of it.

Just as she was about to take his lips again, an upbeat melody echoed from the hallway and into Remy's room. _Can't touch this………Can't touch this………break it down….…..Stop! hammer time……………_

Rogue looked at Remy with a smile conveying half amusement and half disbelief. "Is that, MC Hammer?"

"Yeah. Compliments of the Toad."

Almost as if on cue, the chorus kicked in,………_You can't touch this…….._

Remy smiled, "Oh, but I can," and claimed Rouge's lips once again as his own. Rogue's hands tore at Remy's coat, forcing him to discard it, while never breaking their increasingly heated kiss, but caused them to stumble slightly, as Rouge's back knocked up against the wall.

Remy's hands ran up and down the silky sides of her dress, grazing the side of her breast, causing Rogue to moan in his mouth, which spurred him on further. Her hands found their way under his shirt, where she felt his heated, taut muscles beneath her finger tips. His right hand, slid up her milky thigh, causing the red material of her dress to rise higher and higher, exposing her black laced panties.

He took her other leg, lifting Rouge up and pressing her back firmly into the wall for support. Rogue's legs wrapped around Remy's waist and she gasped as she felt a rather large bulge press up against her. She felt as if a fire was burning throughout her body and the source of its heat beated in her most feminine spot. She would never forget this experience as long as she lived.

She needed to be closer to him, to feel his skin on hers. She tugged violently at his shirt, almost ripping it, imploring that he take it off, and he obliged. Her hands swept over his chest and back, memorizing every muscle and embedding the feeling within her memory.

He buried his face in the top part of her breasts, and she threw her head back against the wall, needing him to further explore. He found the zipper to her dress and with a quick tug, brought it down, watching as the top half fell down revealing her strapless black bra as he looked on with awe. He softly kissed each nipple through the thin fabric, feeling their hardness on his lips, before letting his hands take over. A smile came to his face as Rogue let out a soft whimper.

He needed to move them to a place of greater surface area so they could further explore each others bodies. He carried Rouge to his King size bed and gently laid her on top of the sheets where their passion was let loose at full furry and they basked in all the sensations that touch allows.

**9:50pm**

He fell down beside her, for the fourth time that night, as their heavy pants filled the room. Her bangs were wet with perspiration as he reached over and brushed them across her face. She pulled herself closer to him, needing to have part of his body touching her for as long as possible. He wrapped his arm around her, trying his best to control his breathing and rapidly beating heart.

"It's almost 10," she spat out in between breaths.

He hated to accept the fact, but did none the less. "I know," he panted.

They remained in each others embrace, trying to allow their breathing to calm and their pulses to slow, as they thought about the dreaded, upcoming 10 minutes. Rogue desperately wanted to ask a specific question, but fear held it at bay. She swallowed hard, trying to sum up the courage she needed to put an end to her uncertainty. "Remy?"

"hmmmmm?" He said placing a delicate kiss to her shoulder.

Her voice was soft and almost fearful. "What happens after 10? Ah mean, with you and me?"

Remy lifted his head to look into Rogue's eyes, but her face was buried in his chest. He shifted backwards, and lifted her chin with his hand, enabling her to look into his eyes. "After 10, I want nothing more than to be by your side."

"Even if we can't touch?"

He smiled his famous Cajun smile. "Oh we may not be able to touch like this, but dere be other ways to show affection my Cherie. And Remy has plenty of affection to show."

With that he kissed her deeply, massaging his lips against hers until her tongue found its way into his mouth, increasing the intensity of the kiss.

Rogue was soaring in the clouds, knowing that albeit this would be the last wild love making night with her Remy, it would be one of many nights in his company. He cared for her as much as she for him and nothing could ever change that; not even her mutant powers.

Remy felt himself ready for one more round before the dreaded 10pm hit, and he would relish in this last opportunity for the night. But he relished even more in the future encounters and nights with the girl before him. He knew at that precise moment, although not yet ready to confess it, that he loved her. He loved her. He knew that he did and that he always would. And it was that fact alone that would allow them to be together at 10:01pm and forever after.

~Fin~

___________________________________

_AN: Well I hope you guys enjoyed the story, and thank you so very much for all the reviews and kind words. Each and every one of you are great! _


End file.
